One step closer *A song fic challenge*
by Chibi Calvin
Summary: I challenge to make a song fic, so I did one about my favorite couple... Goten/Trunks. I hopr you like. warning this a yaoi. R/R


"One Step Closer"

__

~I cannot take this anymore,

I'm saying everything I said before.~

I look at his beautiful face and I feel I want to hurt him. I don't know why, It's just a feeling I get every time I'm around him. Visions of his blood cover face invades my mind and can't control the hard-on I get from them. So I do the only thing I can do..... abuse him. I sock him in the ribs, then the face and everywhere else that creases my imagination. He is now bleed viscously on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably and as if I was in some kind of trance, I snapped out, and like every other time I've done this, I'm am left speechless of my actions. All I can say is.... "Goten, I'm sorry"

~_All these words they make no sense,_

I find bliss in ignorance.~

But that does not stop him sobbing, and I feel guilty. "Goten. Please stop crying, I'm so sorry. God! I love you." Love. I don't even know what mean, to me that word makes no sense and that's why sometimes I think I'm really stupid. But that doesn't bother me, I like being stupid. I don't know why, I'm just weird like that. I look at the wonderful Raven haired beauty before me and lost at what to do.

~_Less I hear the less you'll say,_

But you'll find that out anyway.~

He looks up at me sadness in his eye, that quickly turned to anger. "You love me?!..... how could.... you sick FREAK!" At that moment everything inside me cracked. All my hopes, all ever done for him, came beating me in the face. I feel my anger rising as well, but I try to control it. I look up at him, sitting in corner, his head in his knees. I'll try talking to him. "Goten..I." But he interrupts me. "No! Listen Trunks I love you, but not in that way" I close eyes, try to ignore him. I can feel it building up again, I try to hold it back, but then..... "We're still best friends."

~_Just like before...~_

I Snap.

~_Everything you say to me,_

Take me one step closer to the edge,

And I'm about to Break.~

I start punching and kicking him, not caring where. I just want him to feel pain, pain I'm feeling right now, and I don't think this is enough. I blaze into Super Saiyan. My punches and kick become more savage, he can't do anything, can't turn Super Saiyan yet alone fight me back. I watch him fall to the and a pool of blood surrounds him. I feel guilty again. He starts to sit up and looks at me, not with hate in his eyes... but forgiveness.

~_I need A little room to breathe,_

'cause I'm one step closer to the edge,

And I'm about to break.~ 

He try's to crawl to me but I step back, afraid of what I might do. I find that I no longer have the little ounce of control I once had. He has no idea of what he's doing to me, nor of what I'm capable of doing to him. As he continues to crawl towards me, I am backed up into a wall, and he is now right in front of me. He stands and his face an inch away from mine, I can feel his ragged hot breath on my lips.

~_I find the answers aren't so clear,_

Wish I could find a way to disappear.~

Why is he doing this to me? He just said he doesn't love me and I just beat the shit out of him, yet here he is with his face so close it looks as if we're kissing. Why? the question runs throw my head a million times. I can feel his body heat. He playing with me, making me miserable, why? God! I wish I wasn't here.

~_All these thoughts they make no sense,_

I find bliss in ignorance.~

I have no idea what to do or say. I want to run and hide and avoid for all eternity, but my pride won't allow me. A part of my mind is saying that he wants me to take him and that I should, but I know that's wrong, even if he hurt me beyond reasoning. My mind is telling me I should hurt him back, but I don't know I'm so stupid. But I told you, I don't mind.

~_Nothing seems to go away,_

Over and Over again.~

I close my eyes and hope this is not happening, none of this. I never came here with him, but when open my eyes he's still there. I feel like crying, his eye's are burning into mines. Then suddenly he moves closer, What the Fuck? he's asking for it, and I will give it to him. So I do what he wants....

~_Just like before...~_

I lean in and kiss him square on the lips.

~_Everything you say to me,_

Takes me one step closer to the edge,

And I'm about to break.~

I feel the charge throw me and also the fear, the fear he'll pulled back and look at me in disgust, then I'll lose control again and telling what I'll do, but then all my fears vanish when he starts to kiss back. I don't know what made him change his mind, nor do I care, I kiss him with as mush passion as I can manage and he equally.

~_I need a little room to breathe,_

'cause I'm one step closer to the edge,

And I'm about to break.~

I pull back to look in his eyes, to see if it's real. Do he really feel the way I feel about him? His eye are emotionless, like mines usually are. I don't know what to think, then he gives me a smirk and kisses me deeply and pushes me to the ground and that's when I go in to bliss.....

(A/N: this not a lemon_....._ sorry.)

~_Shut up when I'm talking to you,_

Shut up; Shut up; Shut up,

Shut up when I'm talking to you.~

Feeling him inside of me was beautiful, better than I could ever imagine_. _I couldn't believe this was happening, what brought this on?.... well. Goten was always weird like this and I didn't care, I had him.

~_Shut up; Shut up; Shut up,_

Shut up.... I'm about to break.~

I was in pure pleaser, being this close to him. I could control my words, told him how much I loved him, how I loved him ever sense we were kids and I dreamed about him every other night, and theirs no one else but him.... he never replied.

~_Everything you say to me,_

Takes me one step closer to the edge,

and I'm about to break.~

It was starting build up, the room was spinning he was starting to pick up the pace. My moan became louder and he grunt became desperate. Color are swirling this is wonderful and here it comes. I tell I love him one more time and then... I wake up. I look around my room, the blue wallpaper shines in the moonlight. Then it sinks in, it was all a dream. I'm left speechless. It felt so real. Why? I take a deep breath.

~_I need a little room to breathe,_

'Cause I'm one step closer to the edge,

And I'm about to....~

"Damn you, Goten."

~_Break.~ _


End file.
